millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2 (Miljonair)
This was the second season of "Wie wordt miljonair?", Belgian version of "Millionaire Hot Seat". Hosted by Staf Coppens. Top prize is €1,000,000. Lifelines * Pass * Ask A Friend * 50:50 Episodes * Episode 1 (30th July 2018) Sarah Gaul Déan Zorc Wesley Elias Heidi Pittomvils (€10,000) Tom Vanfraeyenhoven Rik De Baerdemaeker * Episode 2 (31st July 2018) Roel Cools Michiel Desender Nathalie Van Loock Dean Ounis John Ruts (€500 - lost on €5,000) Charlotte Faket * Episode 3 (1st August 2018) Veerle Van Assche Jelle Thielemans Otis Boen Luc Ophalvens (€500 - lost on €10,000) Amandine Buelens Fares Damlakhi * Episode 4 (2nd August 2018) Annelies Caspers Michiel Anthonissen Karel Vande Rostyne Emilie Van Loock Robby Degryse (€5,000) Marijke Goormans * Episode 5 (6th August 2018) Luc Michielsen Gaetan Carnas Ruben Dewicke Elke Meuleman Christel Vanden Borre (€500 - lost on €4,000) Ingmar Rogiers * Episode 6 (7th August 2018) Hans Maes Wouter Heggerick Sandy Naumann Christian Melyn Sylvie Baert Miguel Vervacke (€500 - lost on €5,000) * Episode 7 (8th August 2018) Simon Dedoncker Dieter Demont Jurgen Stroobant Tineke Neirynck Magalie Geerden Patrick Stuer (€5,000) * Episode 8 (9th August 2018) Nicole De Wit Petra Gerlo Gert Kiekepoos Glenn Trouwkens Jef Van der Borght (€500 - lost on €10,000) Jens Smids * Episode 9 (13th August 2018) Cédric Braem Brigitte Craeynest Dominik Vandendriessche Iris Parlevliet Lisa Wagemans Joost Van der Hallen (€500 - lost on €5,000) * Episode 10 (14th August 2018) Daria Reps Ruth Thijs Sinclair Parmentier Els Bauwens Ian Bruers Nico Moernaut (€500 - lost on €4,000) * Episode 11 (15th August 2018) Lien Geeroms Petra Verleysen Ariana Beullens Guido Margodt Frederik Meynen Marco Cuyt (€500 - lost on €4,000) * Episode 12 (16th August 2018) Franky Saerens Sophie Adriaens Nicholas Vijverman Katrien Goemaere Heidi Verbrugghe Kevin Javor (€5,000) * Episode 13 (20th August 2018) Benny Gys Kevin De Clercq Steven Minjauw (€500 - lost on €10,000) Céline Persyn Sven Van Londersele Soetkin De Wispelaere * Episode 14 (21st August 2018) Jacky Somers Melvin Willems Jordy Luckermans Bert Surmont (€500 - lost on €10,000) Els De Wael Fabienne Franssens * Episode 15 (22nd August 2018) Maggy Verbinnen Kristof Rongé Maxim Quintelier Ann Verhoeven Elena Balachov (€500 - lost on €4,000) Florian Saillart * Episode 16 (23rd August 2018) Dries Van der Ougstraete Herlinde Lietaer Nadia Knapen Jordy Vos Thomas Poelvoorde Filip Bellemans (€500 - lost on €4,000) * Episode 17 (27th August 2018) Jochen Heirman Julie Damme Frank Fabri Anne-Katrien Maes Femke Van Puymbrouck Serge Monsieur (€500 - lost on €5,000) * Episode 18 (28th August 2018) Veerle Van Mol Tuur Roels (€25,000) Ward Moens Hilde Van Engeland Luc Verdegem Abdel Achahbar * Episode 19 (29th August 2018) Simon Ghijselings Sofie Berth Eva Meskens Michaël Schoonaert (€500 - lost on €10,000) Leander Francken Sharon Vanacker * Episode 20 (30th August 2018) Timo De Keyser Rita Lievens Joke Vanneste Jelle Lauwers Ruud Thiebos Alix Vandeweyer (€500 - lost on €4,000) Sources * Contesntans from episode 1-4 * Contesntans from episode 5-8 * Contesntans from episode 9-12 * Contesntans from episode 13-16 * Contesntans from episode 17-20 Category:Belgian Seasons Category:Wie wordt miljonair?